Love & Hate
by Fukuro-san
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have a love\hate relationship. Excepting all faults and finally the good things in each other which brought them into this close and intense relationship...


Morning barely rose, it was still quite dark outside. A sharp breeze pinned me down still as I held a cup of coffee in my hand, grasping it tightly. I shivered lightly.

I was sitting on the edge of Shizu-chan's balcony observing every little human that happened to walk by.

The usual.

They weren't very exciting to say the least. They're just walking around like a bunch of morons who have probably lived here as long as I have in this city and still get lost. I live among dense humans.

Earlier there was Anri holding hands with Mikado. Finally those two confessed. It'd annoyed me how timid they both were to admit they liked each other. Any more longer I'd would of just pushed them together. That would have been amusing! Their such an adorable bunch.

I yawned softly and crawled back inside Shizu-chan's apartment where he was sleeping on the couch bundled up in a stack of blankets. I thought this man's body was strong but against the cold, I don't think he can handle much of autumn or winter.

I walked over and opened the fridge. A small container only remained with a note stuck on it written in red marker and printed in bolded capital letters.

**DON'T EAT IT! IT'S FUCKING MINE! THIS MEANS YOU IZAYA OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!**

I lifted up the container in disgust. It looked like ramen that was two days old.

_The hell? I prefer my food freshly made. Not this corner store shit! _I pushed the container back into the fridge and slammed the door.

I haven't eaten in a few days being caught up in my work and ultimate plan for Ikebukuro.

And...I've fallen for_ him_ which was getting in my way. Usually I have no interest in loving individuals but Shizuo struck me as something more than interesting. I was a little surprised that he kissed me yesterday and we later made love without a word.

I walked into the living room and smiled softly as Shizuo woke up.

"Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I chuckled scarcely.

He grunted after a quick stare at his clock. "It's six...I'm going to rest till nine..."

I sighed, clearly irritated about this.

"Shizu-chan. It's really boring right now. I was hoping you'd spend some time with me" I pouted and crossed my arms.

Shizuo just gave me his exhausted smile and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll take you out to dinner later on" he promised and closed his eyes.

I growled softly and walked to the bathroom.

I unbuttoned my shirt swiftly and shoved a tooth brush in my mouth. I begun scrubbing my teeth to death while sitting lazily on the lid of the toilet. I thought about leaving Shizuo's apartment and returning to my own but then again I wanted to entertain myself with him since there was _nothing _else for me to do.

I paused for a second.

_What the hell? Where did these all come from!? _I noticed all these bruises covered all over my chest.

"Shizu-chan," I chuckled madly. "You've really done it now"

As soon as I got dressed and strolled in the living room. I sat on top of Shizuo. He laid there still in a deepened sleep and his bare chest raising gently as he breathed.

I smoothed my fingers on his skin and smothered it with a bunch of kisses.

My saliva making a long trail down to his navel. I sucked endlessly on his skin. Still. Not a single movement, gasp or moan made it through like I expected.

"I'm trying to sleep. What the hell are you trying to do, flea?" Shizuo asked.

"Can you explain this?" I pointed towards my chest angrily, making the bruises visible for him to notice.

He just smirked and ran a tongue down my chest. I gasped and moaned heavily feeling the pressure of his moist tongue.

"Your not powerful enough. Simple as that. I'll accept you as my bitch in this relationship"

Shizuo folded his arms behind his back and smirked more.

I grinned and pulled out my knife, holding it against his neck. "Fuck you! I'm not seeing how staying submissive is an option. I'll be the dominant one once I'm finished with you"

I laughed, pulling his lock of blond hair.

My stomach grumbled immediately and I dropped my knife holding my stomach tightly. Shizu-chan's eyes softened.

"Hey, don't do that. Your scaring me!" he shouted. "Eat something! You can have my leftover ramen" He suggested.

"I'm not eating that!" I cried, tumbling towards the floor and Shizuo caught me just in the time.

"What do you want to eat then?" he sighed laying me on the couch where he once slept. His body kept it nice and warm.

"Nothing" I replied tuning over to the other side and stared at the black leather of his couch and I pushed all the blankets on to the floor.

"How about curry buns? I have a bakery across the street " he asked as my stomach growled ferociously and I moaned in disturbance.

I passed him forty bucks and weakly gazed up at him. His beautiful man was willing to do anything for me even though he seemed pissed about having to feed me all of a sudden.

"Buy me twenty of those and use the change to get a small chocolate milk. Oh and a box of pocky. Strawberry flavor~!" I blew him a kiss.

He growled and folded the bills in the wallet. He shoved a cigarette in his mouth and left right away, without saying a word. I rolled around on the couch and kicked the pillows in the air. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Kasuka was on, advertising some fancy new hair spray. He was smiling and energetic. Usually he was the most jaded and apathetic person I've ever seen. I kept my distance with him. He does have eyes I'll never trust.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Shizuo came back with everything I'd asked for and dropped it on me. I tore open the plastic bag and shoved my face into two curry buns at once.

"How long since you ate?" he asked.

"Four days straight" I admitted and begun to gobble everything now. I've never been so hungry in my entire life.

The curry dripped from my lips as I chewed every piece of it down. Shizuo licked the curry off and kissed my lips lustily. They were so gentle despite being so strong and rough around his enemies. I should know. I used to be his one of them not too long ago.

I consumed everything in the bag except the box of pocky. I was saving that for something else. I just wanted a little game later on.

"Damn, Izaya, you can't keep on doing this or you'll kill yourself" Shizuo spoke in concern.

"You think?" I rested on the couch, fully satisfied.

I climbed on top of him and warped my legs around his waist. At an instant we peeled each other's clothes off, throwing them to the carpeted floor roughly. Taking every inch of clothing until my skin was touching his.

"I never thought I would say this in my whole life but, I love you, Shizu-chan" my cheeks blushed.

This was something I'd never admitted in my whole entire life. He was my world and more than just my favorite human. If he was gone...what other purpose did I have other than to love him?

"Kiss me" I begged.

He licked my bottom lip and kissed me deeply. I tasted the sheer sweetness of them and I moaned throughout the kiss wanting more as I pushed my tongue back into his pleasant moist cave.

Shizuo thrusts into me as I gasped in pleasure. Our body sweat rolling off as we both moaned loudly and continued to make out a bit more.

"I'll kiss those bruises away" he suggested and he kissed them softly. They stung more with each press of his lips and I sucked hard on the skin of his neck.

I collapsed as he climbed on top this time and stroked my member lightly with the single brush of his fingers. It become hard.

"Your turning me on, Shizu-chan~!" I sang.

His tongue licked the tip and I whimpered softly, not waiting any longer he took must of me into his mouth and sucked roughly.

I gasped loudly. The pleasure was too intense.

"S-S-Shizu-chan. I'm g-g-gonna...ooohhh!"

My wetness made him wolf hungry as he licked me clean and I panted trying to catch my breath and he did as well. I rested on his muscular chest feeling completely worn out.

"I love you, Izaya. But sometimes you're a flea" he whispered.

"How mean, Shizu-chan" I chuckled.

I gave him a quick kiss and dove underneath the blankets and pulled out a box of pocky.

"We still have time for a quick game" I grinned.

"Hmm? Like what?" Shizuo asked, a bit curious.

I shook the box of pocky.

"Yeah and it's called the pocky kiss..." I tore open a package and tugged one out.


End file.
